A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes
"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" is a song written and composed by Mack David, Al Hoffman, and Jerry Livingston for the 1950 film Cinderella. Cinderella (Ilene Woods) encourages her animal friends to never stop dreaming, and that theme continues throughout the entire story. The song was nominated for AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs, as one of 15 from Disney and one of 17 from an animated movie to be nominated. The ones that eventually made the cut were: "When You Wish Upon A Star" (#7), "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (#19), "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (#36), "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (#47), "Beauty and the Beast" (#62), and "Hakuna Matata" (#99). It is also heavily featured in the opening and ending of Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light in Shanghai Disneyland and Disney Illuminations in Disneyland Paris. It was also featured as exit music of Disneyland's fireworks show Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations. Lyrics Movie Version= A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams, you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true (speaking) Oh, that clock! Old killjoy. I hear you! "Come on, get up," you say! "Time to start another day!" Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday... (continues singing) The dreams that I wish Will come true (hum verse with birds and mice tweeting and humming along) La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm La-da-la-da-da-da-da-da-dee Hmm-mm-hm-mm-mm-hmm-hmm-hmm La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dee La-da-da-da-daaa-da-da-da Hmm-hmm-hmm-hm-hmm-hmm-hm-hmm No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish Will come true |-|Finale= And if you dream, then someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true |-|Linda Ronstadt's Version= A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartache Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're feeling small Alone, in the night you whisper Thinking no one can hear you at all You wake with the morning sunlight To find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow For all you know tomorrow The dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes A dream is a wish your heart makes You wake with the morning sunlight To find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow For all you know tomorrow The dream that you wish will come true No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true |-|Steps in Time Version= (Feel your dream!) A dream is a wish your heart makes (Yeah!) When you're fast asleep (In your dreams!) In dreams you lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep (Oh! You know you gotta have faith!) Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come shining through (See it shining!) No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true (Make your wish!) (Find your dream! Come on!) (Make your wish!) (You gotta dream! Come on!) So if you have a dream And believe with all your heart Then make a wish and watch the magic start Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come shining through No matter how your heart is grieving (How your heart is grieving!) If you keep on believing (Just keep on believing!) The dream that you wish (Yes the dream!) Whatever you wish (Yes the dream!) Yes the dream that you wish will come true (Make your wish!) (Find your dream!) (Make your wish!) (Find your dream!) Other appearances ''Cinderella'' (2015) In this version, it is sung by Lily James, appearing during the credits of the film. ''Twice Charmed The song appears in the Spin-off musical, aboard Disney Cruise Line's Disney Magic, sung by the Company. It serves as the shows finale, as the Prince and Cinderella get remarried. ''Steps in Time A Latin jazz version sung by Eden Espinosa served as the opening number in the former Hyperion Theater show, Steps in Time. The song, including multiple remixes, has found life in countless Disney events thereafter. It was featured at the grand opening of the Magical Moments Festival, as well as Disneyland's Grad Nite 2006-2009 and California Adventure's New Years Celebration 2006-2009. Alternative tracks without Eden's vocals also showed up at the 2015 Walt Disney Legacy Awards and the finale of Mickey's Showtime. A pop arrangement was used for Grad Nite 2010, as well as Disneyland's 56th through 59th birthday celebrations. A rock arrangement has been used at Disneyland's Grad Nite from 2011 and California Adventure's Grad Nite 2013 up to the present, though it is usually played in part. Lastly, the Disneyland All-American College Band has performed an instrumental version every summer from 2007 to 2018. ''Mickey Mouse Mickey and Minnie sang this song while Mickey was dreaming in the episode, ''The Perfect Dream. Disney Legends 2011 Ceremony Jodi Benson, Paige O'Hara, Anika Noni Rose, and Lea Salonga sung the song together during the ceremony. Category:Songs Category:Cinderella songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Closing songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Opening songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Featured songs